Cabin Fever
'''Cabin Fever '''is the 20th map released in Combat Arms. CF combines elements from both Fireteam and Quarantine Regen to create a "survival concept". The story begins where the events of Overdose left off. The UAF double-agents, who had just narrowly escaped LAB 3 with a priceless virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Arriving at a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned farmhouse. There, the battle between life and death ensues, as players fend off wave after grueling wave of Infected personnel, while desperately waiting for extraction. Overview Cabin Fever takes place within a relatively large map. However, the toxic atmosphere limits you to stay within the vicinity of the cabin. The base level is pretty spread out, so players can have room to travel about easily. On the first floor, there are three main entrances; the front door, the hole-in-the-wall, and the back door, which has been torn off. As rounds progress, the basement and upper level will become available to enter. The basement can be accessed in two ways; the door within the house, and the back entrance from the side of the house. The hallways of the basement are rather narrow, so one can easily be boxed in. Within the center of the basement, there is a crate that will spawn certain weapons on certain rounds. To its immediate left, there is a generator room which is basically useless to enter, as it is filled with bloody, toxic water. The most important aspect of the basement, however, is the switch that keeps the generator on or off. It will become extremely important later on, as the power will sometimes shut off automatically. As for the upstairs level, the rooms are mostly barren and enclosed. There is even less room to run around here, and it is suggested that you continue to stay on the lower levels. Though the area would seem to be an ideal place to take down the Infected from above, the Infected can also spawn upstairs. Since there is little room, you'd easily be trapped by the approaching enemies. The only point-of-interest upstairs is another crate, which spawns even deadlier weapons on the final rounds. If the cabin itself becomes overrun, one can run outside and run around to evade the Infected. A skilled player would navigate in and out of the cabin until the remaining Infected are dealt with. Mission Briefing Cabin Fever combines the concepts of both Quarantine ''and Fireteam, creating an experience unlike any other .Some unique characteristics of this map will include: Quarantine Elements *Like Quarantine, you are confined within the vicinity of the map. Unlike Quarantine, you must wait for evacuation to arrive. Survival is key. *As in Quarantine, The Infected cannot use ranged attacks; they make up for this by being able to inflict high melee damage and having special abilities. *Instead of just 2-3 Infected, you will face massive hordes of them, many of which will come in different forms. Fireteam Elements *Like Fireteam, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again enemy AI. This time, they are artificially-controlled Infected. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round. Their ammo is also completely replenished. Before each cutscene, players will respawn or fully heal with max HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color.' ' #'Heavy Ammo packs' are much more scarce; they can replenish anything the SA packs would, as well as Explosive, Sniper, Shotgun, Handgun, and Specialist ammo.. They can be noted by their magenta color and larger size. #'Health packs' are the rarest of all the packs, and will fully replenish your HP. They can be noted by their green hue and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. *Also, you should keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed, as the Infected will occasionally disable it. It can always be turned on, but it can only be switched off during rounds. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will either be more durable or give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, the Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. It is important to note that the toxic gas is also released by Enforcer Infected. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more numerous and tougher enemies spawning during each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) Modes *Normal: Ten rounds; no other areas accessible. *Hard: Fifteen rounds; the basement is accessible. *Extreme: Twenty complete rounds; the basement and upper level are accessible. If completed, the ending can be watched. Unlocked Areas * The basement is accessible beginning on round eleven. *The second floor is accessible beginning on round sixteen. Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round *Witches, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on round five and onwards. *Enforcers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on round eleven and onwards. Weapons available: *The L96A1 Black-Magnum at round eleven. *The M32 Grenade Launcher at round thirteen. *The Golden Punisher at round sixteen *The Airstrike Designator - Napalm at round eighteen *The Minigun at round twenty. Note: Each weapon has been chambered for maximum potential against the Infected. Endings (Read them at your own risk) *Normal: The basement door is torn open as four zombies (Mauler, Charger, Witch and Enforcer) enter through it to the main floor. *Hard: The fence blocking the stairs is torn off by a horde of Maulers. *Extreme: The evac helicopter finally arrives. What happens next is (supposedly) your character becomes one of the infected. Rewards *Infected Host Mask: 50% Gas Protection & 20% Sprint Stamina. *Infected Mask Guard: 50% Gas Protection & 30% Headshot Protection. Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or weapons with plenty of ammo. Don't depend on explosives. If you don't like Machine Guns, get scoped Assault Rifles, Specialist Items, or Sub-Machine Guns. Headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head (Sniper Rifles are recommended). Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win. Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. Support - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach in the doors. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post (usually a window) to assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered (for example, the basement). Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK47, G36E, M4A1, M416, CX4 Storm, Mod'ded M16 Variants, and many others. Almost any AR can be useful here, and it wouldn't hurt to modify it. Make sure you bring one at least one AR, as you can easily replenish their ammo with standard ammo packs (which are much more plentiful) *'Machine Guns - '''Choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/M60), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. *'Shotguns''' - Shotguns can be useful in any situation, especially when you are defending an area at short notice. They can deal some damage as well as taking out the more powerful Infected easily. Their drawbacks include low ammunition and a CQC firing-range. If you plan on using one, a semi-automatic shotgun is recommended, such as the M4 Super 90 or SPAS-12 series. Sharpshooter '''- Sharpshooters are a vital part of keeping the Infected at bay. Though they gain less overall points, Sharpshooters are capable of getting massive amounts of kills. They may or may not be a popular choice since they often steal, hoard, or accumulate more kills, but they are important nonetheless Their job is to make sure the Infected don't have a chance to blink as soon as they spawn. They must be able to get headshots as much and as soon as possible at any range. It should be noted that Sharpshooters are usually the most vulnerable, not having time to change from their sniping point-of-view. Always check behind you every once in a while to make sure your teammates are doing okay, or you're not getting attacked. Teamwork is important so don't abandon a Sharpshooter to get more kills. Just the same, Sharpshooters should not fully depend on a others so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles ''- 'AUG, G36E, AK-47, M416, M4A1, CX4 Storm, or any other efficient AR. *'Sniper Rifles - Use semi/fully-automatic sniper rifles. The SR-25 and its variants are ideal 'in a situation like this, with powerful damage, fast firing-rates, high-accuracy, plenty of ammo, and light weight. Do not depend on "Overpowered" Sniper Rifles such as the L96A1. Power weapons are useless here, and bolt-action Sniper Rifles are often inaccurate, heavy, and incapable of dealing the damage they normally would. The L9 Magnums, however, can be useful for their raw damage and quick firing rates. *'Machine Guns - Keep at least one on you, as you won't be sniping forever, especially on the later rounds. Stick with a good MG like the GP MK.48 or NX M21E. Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' As mentioned earlier, have at least one AR in case your Machine Guns run out of ammo. *'''Machine Guns - '''Bring as '''many '''Machine Guns as you can, at least 3. As stated earlier, choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/Negev), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (RPK/MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60 series, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. ''Demolitionist ''- Demolitionists are in a class of their own. They are in charge of severely weakening or eradicating large hordes that have accumulated in-or-outside the building. If the Infected gather in one large crowd, multiple rockets and grenades may be the answer to help wipe them out. Since most explosives are exceedingly useless against the Infected, Demolitionists are usually a supporting class. Instead of directly killing the Infected, they should attempt to weaken accumulated hordes so that other players can take them out. Drawbacks include having a slow reload time, splash damage (since it is a small map), and very ineffective weapons. As mentioned above, these Infected are much more resilient to explosives. Unlike in Quarantine, Explosives will deal very little damage. Recommend Weapons: *'''Machine Guns - '''Bring at least one Machine Gun with you, as your explosives are weak and short in supply. Your MG can help finish them off. Explosives: *A '''LAW and/or RPG-7 - Use these to weaken large hordes. On later rounds, you should get rid of them immediately for either a fallen teammate's weapon(try to pick up an AR/MG) or one of the special weapons, especially the M32 or Napalm Airstrike. *A M69HE Frag/'NL '- Unlike most other explosives, these grenades can actually deal some damage. *'M67 Frag Packs '- Though they are weak, you can use several of them repeatedly to weaken a horde. More grenades = more damage. *'Mines' - Mines can be a staple asset to any Demolitionist. Since mines are now allowed in Fireteam, they can easily pack a punch in CF, where the enemy comes to you. Pile up mines in key places. (like in front of the basement door before it opens), and you can cause serious damage while getting large amounts of points. Though only a few mines won't do much; there is strength in numbers. Set traps, and use the enemy's flaws to your advantage. *'Incendiaries/Airstrikes - '''Possibly the most useful method of using explosives here, these weapons can eat away significant amounts of the Infected's health. They can also clear off large areas of infestation. RPG's and LAW's are a little more than useless, as they use up your backpack slots and deal little damage, so switch them out immediately. Planting mines can be useful, but try to keep them away from the door that you are guarding, as you may end up dealing heavy damage to yourself if they explode near you. Walkthrough This is a basic walkthrough that can be used on any difficulty. However, as rounds progress and things get harder, some tactics must be changed to suit the situation. '''Pre-game: '''Before the game starts, stock up on as many provisions as you can. The best weapons would be anything with a lot of ammo and high damage. It is suggested you bring at least 1 Assault Rifle and 2 Machine Guns. Try to get familiar with your teammates as communication is the key to winning. Arguing will only lead to quitting and discordance. Also pick a good room with plenty of experienced players. One of the best servers to play CF is usually the Black Market. Specialists are well known for their superority over the other players and should be used in Cabin Fever as much as possible. Having First Aid Kits and mobbing equipment will be vital against the Infected. Make sure you have '''ALL 8' players before proceeding, and ''emphasize ''the importance of not leaving in the middle of the game. Formation: There are three main areas to defend, the front and back doors, plus the hole in the wall. Keep 2 players at a door, and the rest to an assigned window. If support is lacking at one point; go and assist if you think your partner can handle it. Don't just camp or run around and do nothing. As the rounds progress, generally divide but cover EVERY possible entrance. If it gets too dangerous indoors, take the fight outside until the coast is clear. You should start each round by using the assault rifle; aim for the head to get faster kills. When the Assault Rifle runs out of ammo, switch to a Machine Gun. On the later rounds, the MGs will usually be your primary artillery. Levels 1-4: These levels are the simplest; you can relax for most of it, but stay on guard. Focus on picking off the stray Infected before they have a chance to approach. Levels 5-10: These levels are slightly harder than before. The Witch will start appearing on Round 5. Though the rounds may not seem any more difficult, the Infected will spawn in greater numbers. All attention should be focused on killing the tougher Infected first. Meanwhile, all stations should be properly manned, so make sure no one leaves their post. At the end of level 10, everyone should focus on the basement door. Especially for those who are just spawning, STAY '''a good distance '''AWAY from the door before Round 11 begins! Levels 11-15: 'These levels will become increasingly difficult. The Enforcers will start appearing on Round 11. At this point, the Infected should '''no longer '''be trifled with. Everyone should maintain their posts and keep on maximum guard. ''Nobody should abandon their post and run off at any point within these rounds, unless the building starts to become overrun. Consider the basement off-limits and stick to your assigned posts. In the event that you '''do '''become overrun, regroup and rush around the Infected, and head outside. The power will also go out frequently, so be sure to have someone go and turn it back on every once in a while so that you'll have the advantage. To provide some help, an L96A1 Black Magnum will spawn in the basement crate. This weapon can be very handy if you manage to reach it, but try to save it for the more skilled marksmen. On Round 13, a M32 Grenade Launcher will spawn, which can be excellent for clearing hordes. Both weapons can be extremely useful for fighting the Infected, but make sure that the right person gets to use them. Remember that players should NOT go rushing off to get a weapon at any time, and NO ONE should fight over them. Keep them off your mind if it becomes too risky. Surviving is more important then grabbing fancy weapons, which in the end may not even help you. Don't rely on "safe spots" too often, because they all have their flaws or may not even work. As of the 2-3-10 patch, Nexon has put an invisible barrier to the pipes in the basement. '''Levels 16-18: At this point, Hell has begun to break loose. There will be horde after horde of Infected coming from every side, so focus on repelling them. Though there are no new types of Infected that will spawn, they will begin to spawn upstairs. As with the basement's arrival, consider the upstairs OFF-LIMITS. Maintain all doors and make '''''sure no one splits up. The remaining survivors should focus on evading the Infected at all costs, and a Fishbowl is highly recommended at this point. With an inexperienced team there will be many casualties during these rounds, but it's best to stay focused. Focus on killing the strongest Infected first, and follow along. On level 16, a Golden Punisher will spawn upstairs. Despite it being a break-action shotgun, it is a rather useful gun in this situation. The Punisher is a 1-hit KO on the weaker Infected and can severely damage the stronger Infected. The GP can easily penetrate several enemies at once, allowing you to weaken the others. Then, on Round 18, the Airstrike Designator - Napalm will spawn. This is by far one of the most useful weapons that will ever spawn and it should definitely be picked up; so get a good marksman to use it on large hordes that are spawning outside. Remember that you have to actually aim ''at an enemy (not just some designated spot) for it to work. Hang in there, as there are only a few more rounds until.. '''Level 19-20: '''Judgement Hour. Once you reach these rounds, a seemingly unlimited amount of Infected will storm the house. You must try to hold out and kill as many as possible. Survivors should hang in there and stick in groups, because if you split up, there is a very small chance you will survive. The plus side? With the final Round comes the final weapon: The Minigun. With greatly increased damage, the experience will be similar to mowing down unsuspecting players in Spy Hunt. Like previous weapons, it has its advantages, as well as its disadvantages. If you DO pick up the Minigun, make sure you know what you're doing. Don't waste the gun by picking it up and then panicking. Use the Minigun on the bigger mobs and stay clear from it if you don't think you can handle its power. In addition, don't keep the gun firing too long---this will waste ammo, not to mention making it far less effective then it can be. Hold out for as long as you can, and hope that evac arrives in time. If you manage to kill the final Infected; sit back, relax, and watch how it all ends... Strategies 'These are different strategies submitted by certain players who have had quite a lot of experience from playing Cabin Fever. If you wish to submit your own strategy, please submit it here:' '''Basic Guide' True to its name, Cabin Fever will end up having you camp around in a small house for a long period of time. Naturally, you will get bored. While covering whatever you're supposed to, find something to pass the time. Communicate well with your teammates and maybe you'll starve off this virtual version of Cabin Fever. The Fishbowl The "Fishbowl" strategy can be very useful on round 11 or 12. Everybody goes into the Barn hallway (the hallway next to the kitchen on the east side of the cabin), and stays there. Three people would cover the doorway, and the rest would shoot in the house. After the zombies are defeated outside, you can rush the basement or upstairs to clear it or to get special weapons from the boxes. The advantage to this strategy is the Infected inside the house will rarely run at the players, and instead walk, giving the players enough time to kill them. However, all of the players must be in the hall, otherwise the Infected will run. Note that some players may call upon a strategy 2-2-3 (or 223) which means 2 guarding the kitchen, 2 guarding the entrance near the basement entrance, and 3 guarding the main entrance (which with a full game room would leave 1 player left). Other players may tell you "not to shoot the hole in the wall". Which means that you should not shoot at the door in the middle, next to the basement door. The reasoning behind the idea is that the zombies are programmed to naturally go down the stair cases because the cant "sense" the players in the fishbowl position. This strategy generally works most of the time, mainly because chargers/female witches rush into the house and enter the fishbowl. Strategy 2 Most players go outside, in front of the doors, in order to guard the cabin. Another strategy would be to keep your distance away from the doors (i.e. instead of going outside, you stand a few metres away from the door and stand guard). This is a very useful strategy if you are guarding the door on your own. Make sure you have at least 2 Machine Guns with you. Starting on Round 5, go outside and try to take out a few explosive zombies. If one zombie starts charging towards you, this is your time to use this strategy. Kill the zombie that charged towards you (most likely a female zombie or explosive zombie), then go back a few metres behind the door and wait. Some explosive zombies will then come through the door. Stay in your position and spray at the doorway (yes spray, not tap fire) if a zombie comes through. After 45 seconds, there should be a crowd of zombies in front of the doorway. This is where your combos start racking up. Switch to another Machine Gun, and spray at them. Don't tap fire, just spray. Using this technique, I managed to get a 14 combo, which probably isn't much to you, but still pretty good IMO. Once the crowd of zombies have been destroyed, go back out and finish off a few stray zombies (if there are any). I guarantee that using this technique, you will be able to guard ANY door on your own. If you have a team mate with you, it is possible to not lose ANY HP, all the way until Round 11 (where you may get attacked by the side from zombies being leaked into the cabin by your team mates). All of this might sound very complicated, but seriously, give it a go. It should help you survive, the next few rounds without getting any deaths. Strategy 3 Many players consider the use of a four man team, whereby each player is required to defend each "door" or "window" by themselves. This method should only be used with the assistance of a specialist with med kits and optionaly a faster way of communication rather than by text (microphone). It is also encourage that players should be familiar with each other to increase teamwork. Four man cabin fever is one of the most effective methods in gaining larger amounts of EXP and GP as a reduced amount of players means a higher point score, however also reduces the chances of success. Walkthrough: Stage 1 - 10: These stages are relatively easy, and players with specialist are prompted to collect red boxes to increase the team "First aid kits" stash. It is essential that all players cover each of the four doors, as any leak could cause major issues for fellow team members. If you feel incapable, it is better to warn or ask for help, instead of leaving the game. Stage 11 - 20: The hardest stage of the game for a four man team. Specialists with First aid kits are once again prompted to collect red boxes and place First aid kits both inside and outside the house. Players should go to the main room and cover the rear area, keeping it clear of zombies for a quick getaway. Weaponary: Specialist: Weapon slot - MG36 Specialist slot A - First Aid Kit / Self Medkits Specialist slot B - Flamethrower/Minigun *DO NOT USE MINES Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates that Colonel Coleman, himself, will continually send you. Chapter 1 Round one: (First Round) Opening: "A satellite scan of the area shows a number of infected creatures. Defend all entrances!" Closing: "The infected creatures can no longer be detected. You will be contacted if there is any changes." Round two: Opening: "Although the satellite is unstable due to unfavourable weather conditions, a partially infected creature has been spotted. Don't let your guard down." Closing: "The departure of the rescue team has been delayed due to technical difficulties. Maintain your current position!" Round three: Opening: "The virus appears to have mutated in the infected creatures. Handle the situation!" Closing: "Things aren't looking too good. Maintain the defence line!" Round four: Opening: "The virus seems to be spreading throughout the region. The infected creatures are multiplying exponentially,so be on the look out!" Closing: "The satellite is leaving to collect more information about the area. Defend the building until it returns." Round five: Opening: "Unfortunately, the satellite was unable to obtain anymore information, and the infected creatures still seem to be present." Closing: "A UAV plane has been dispatch because the satellite could not find any reception. Maintain your current position!" Round six: Opening: "The only available communication line to the rescue team is through the radio. Keep the members of your team alive." Closing: "Satellite communication will resume in a few minutes. Good luck!" Round seven: Opening: "Communication with the UAV plane has resumed. Be warned, the virus is spreading rapidly." Closing: "The satellite connection appears to have resumed, and it is unable to detect an alternative escape route. Do your best to defend your current location." Round eight: Opening: "The current number of infected creatures cannot be identified. Save as much ammo possible, and aim for their heads." Closing: "We are currently trying to collect any information that will help you survive. You will be contacted as soon as we find something." Round nine: Opening: "The best defence is offence! Attack your enemy before they attack you!" Closing: "We have aquired a structual plan of the region. You will be provided with additional information shortly." Round ten: Opening: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." Closing: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." (1st Chapter Finished, Cutscene plays) ''' Chapter 2 '''Round eleven: Opening: "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a weapon (The L96A1 Black-Magnum) in the basement that may come in handy. The bad news is that the basement is connected to the outside...which" Closing: "The infected creatures have broken the generator in the basement. To make sure the electricity stays on, check the generator in the basement frequently." Round twelve: Opening: "The infected creatures are continuing to multiply. Defense should be your first priority!" Closing: "So far, you're doing a good job defending!" Round thirteen: Opening: "Another weapon in in the basement (The M32 Grenade Launcher). Use this weapon to strengthen the defense line!" Closing: "The situation seem to have changed, re-evaluate your strategy." Round fourteen: Opening: "The infected creatures are still increasing. The number is unpredictable. Your number one priority shound be to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "Something is fishy about the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted when we find more information." Round fifteen: Opening: "Infected creatures have deviated from their exit routes, but are still lingering. Be prepared, although they have not posed a threat" Closing: "Hold on a moment. New information is being received." (2nd Chapter Finished, 2nd Cutscene plays) Chapter 3 Round sixteen: Opening: "The infected creatures appeared to have entered through on the second floor! Rearrange the defense line. There is a weapon on the second floor. (Golden Punisher)" Closing: "The rescue team is on the way, although their arrival cannot be predicted due to unfavorable weather conditions. Round seventeen: Opening: "Although the number of infected creatures have not increased, they are still swarming the building. Do what you can to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "May divine protection be with you.." Round eighteen: Opening: "Good news! There appears to be a Laser Guided Device on the second floor (Airstrike Designator - Napalm). It's rather old, but it might function properly." Closing: "The infected creatures seem to be planning a final attack. Rearrange your team." Round nineteen: Opening: "Although the number of infected has not increased, the satelite has detected an assembly at the building. Block off the final attack!" Closing: "The rescue team appears to have arrived at the destination. Give it everything you have!" Round twenty: (Final Round) Opening: "It appears that there is a Minigun on the second floor. Do your best to keeep the infected creatures at bay." Closing: "The rescue team has arrived. Gather the survivors and board them on the chopper!" (3rd Chapter Ends, Final Cutscene plays) See also *The Infected *The Infection *Quarantine References *The variety of Infected types in Cabin Fever, as well as its mission objective resemble that of the popular game Left 4 Dead. The mission itself resembles a Finale from L4D. *The Supply Cases are strikingly similar to the Mystery Box in Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombie'' ''mode. The Enforcer's hat also has some resemblance to a Nazi official's hat. Trivia *There are now four different forms of the Infected. See here for more information. *It is currently unknown what happens to the helicopter in the end, but a sequel is speculated to be released. *Colonel Coleman communicates with the players on "Ch. 96, Frequency 140.66, System 0.5.2519". The signal is "OK". *He also uses the term "divine protection", which either indicates that Nexon is trying to be religiously neutral, or Coleman himself is atheistic. *Like other Fireteam maps, Cabin Fever does not appear on the World Map. It is supposedly within the vicinity of Overdose. *The term "Cabin Fever" (also known as House Syndrome) is an medical term for a claustrophobic reaction that takes place when a person or group is isolated and/or shut in, in a small space, with nothing to do, for an extended period (as in a simple country vacation cottage during a long rain or snow). Symptoms include restlessness, irritability, irrational frustration with everyday objects, forgetfulness, laughter, excessive sleeping, distrust of anyone they are with, and an urge to go outside even in the rain, snow or dark. *Contrary to popular belief, the "cabin" is not '''a cabin; it is actually a farmhouse. *The poison damage increases as you venture further outside the "cabin". The damage will increase to the extent that if you stray too far, the player will die instantly. *Neither the Witch, nor the Enforcer can be killed with a single, ordinary headshot. This means that even the most powerful sniper-induced headshot will not result in an OHKO. #On the flip side, Witches can be Cr0wned, which can be done by sending a blast of shotgun lead right into her face. Cr0wning is not the same as getting a normal headshot, and it can be much more effective. Use the Golden Punisher upstairs for optimal results. #Contrary to '''VERY popular belief, The Enforcer CAN be 1 hit KO-ed by unloading both barrles of the golden punisher (which spawn upstairs at round 16) into their heads at point blank range (so close they could melee you) WILL 1 hit KO them. *Due to inefficient programming, many of the Infected will walk on the same spot. They also have faulty spawning, tracking, and other details. *The Generator switch downstairs can only be activated during a round. You cannot activate it in-between rounds. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *If you listen closely after every round, you'll hear people screaming distantly. It is suggested that the voices belong to people who are being assimilated... *If you manage to glitch into the basement door before Round 11, you will see the Enforcer and other Infected waiting for the basement door to be unlocked. If you get too close to them, they will attack you. *Contrary to very popular belief, Round 11's introduction is '''NOT '''a cutscene. The Enforcer will use a rare animation and actually proceed to break down the door. He will also roar at the Mercenaries using a special sound file. Round 16's introduction as well as the ending are both cutscenes. *Coleman will note that the weapons found within the "cabin" are older models, which may be why they are more powerful than they normally are. *After the patch of 7/28/10, every round after 11 will reward you with more points when shooting at zombies. The Infected are also more vulnerable to explosives. Media Combat-Arms 154.jpg|Cabin (Inside) Cabin2.jpg|The Cabin (Side) Cabin1.jpg|The Cabin (Other Side) Cabin3.jpg|The Cabin (Back) Cabin4.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Side) Cabin5.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Back) Cabin6.jpg|End of Road (Facing Cabin) Cabin7.jpg|End of Road (Facing Outward) Horde.jpg|Losing Cabin Fever Category:Maps Category:Fireteam